Elise
Elise is the contestant ranked 18th on DeathWatch and the ninth boss of ''MadWorld''. Background Elise once was a little girl who came to the sanctuary of the Mad Castle to pray, when an evil bat spirit preyed on her soul, corrupting it and turning her into a vampire. Now she roams the castle's sanctuary and feeds on the blood of all who pass through. Also, she now is a recurring DeathWatch participant, and a quite skilled one, judging by her rank and the fact that she defeated Kreese Kreely. Appearance Elise appears as an attractive and scantily clad woman. Apart from her thigh-high leather boots and leather bracers, she basically wears only leather straps covering her private parts. A pair of wings are attached to her bracers, which most likely just serve a decorative purpose, as she does not flap them in order to fly. She has long hair hat is divided into four strands and wears an Alice band with two pairs of horns on her head. Her torso, forehead and thighs are covered by tribal tattoos. Involvement in DeathWatch Elise is the third and final boss of the Mad Castle area on Jefferson Island. Jack will face her in the castle's sanctuary Strategy Elise rarely fights on her own and rather prefers to stay out of harms way while letting the bats she controls do the work. Accordingly, she is difficult to hit. Her bats are quite powerful, as evident by the fact that they can demolish the furniture and even the stone pillars inside the sanctuary. If she is engaged in close combat, she will use sanguimancy to conjure streams of blood in order to attack. Jack first has to slice her bats with his chainsaw (or use the Torch that can be found in the crates on the right side). After some time, the remaining bats will vanish and Elise will be open for attacks. Although it looks like she is blocking, she will still receive damage, though Jack has to watch out for her blood attacks. Elise then will disperse into a swarm of bats and hide, while she slowly regains health and continues to order her bats to attack Jack. Jack has to find her as she poses as one of the statues or the artwork on a stained glass window. Once Jack finds Elise, he has to attack her, causing Elise to initiate a Power Struggle. Power Struggle Jack will try to grab Elise as she escapes and lands a few meters behind Jack. Jack will charge at Elise, who tries to block the attack by crossing her arms before her head and upper body. Jack slowly tries to pry her arms apart, revealing Elise's jiggly breasts, which she proceeds to push closer to Jack's face as a distraction. If Jack is too distracted to react, Elise will break free from Jack's grip and bite him in the neck, sucking his blood and further healing herself by about a sixth of her total health. Elise will then will do a reverse somersault kick to Jack's face, causing him to fall on his back. Jack will have lost about a fifth of his total health after that. However, if Jack remains focused enough, he can headbutt her in her face, followed by an uppercut that causes her to fall land her back and lose a third of her total health. Defeat Once Elise is defeated, Jack will use his chainsaw to cut away Elise's wings. Jack will then bend Elise over his knee and spank her bottom with his bionic arm. The fourth and final spank will send Elise flying through one of the stained glass windows. Currently, it is unknown whether Elise survived this or not. Commentator Quotes Intro *'Kreese:' "You know, I like a gal who sucks as much as the next guy, but this blood-hungry bitch can give a hickey that'll put you in the morgue. When I fought her in the Eastern Bloc games I lost the match, four pints of plasma and was declared legally dead for a week!" * Howard: "Awesome rack on her, though." * Kreese: "Ah, true that. While you're blinded by her headlights, she'll sic a swarm of bastard bats on you to mess up your shit! Plus the fuckers have fleas!" * Howard: "Awesome rack on her, though!" * Kreese: "True that." Jack attacking Elise * Howard: "If she's a vampire, shouldn't Jack be using a silver chainsaw? Or a wooden chainsaw? Or a garlic chainsaw?" * Kreese: "Dude, are you off your meds again?" * Howard: "Yes, WHY?!" * Howard: "Jack is takin' that ghoul to school." * Kreese: "Cool!" * Kreese: "That's an ass-load of bats." * Howard: "You can load that many bats up your ass? Call me impressed!" * Kreese: "It's sonarific!" * Howard: "I normally don't approve of hitting women, way to go Jack!" * Kreese: "'Normally don't approve of hitting women'? Didn't your ex-wife get an restraining order after you broke her nose and ruptured her spleen?" * Howard: "I said, I don't approve of hitting women. My ex-wife is a she-beast from hell." * Kreese: "Oh, she-beast. Well, that's totally different." Initiating a Power Struggle * Howard: "This oughta be good! Jack and Elise are grappling harder than two virgins on prom night." * Kreese: "Who the hell is still a virgin by the time they're at their prom?" After Jack lost the Power Struggle * Howard: "If I was Jack, I'd strip her down and spank her." * Kreese: "Dream on." * Howard: "I am!" * Kreese: "That hundred sword bat attack is nasty." * Howard: "Hundred sword attack? Wasn't that a gangbang movie?" * Kreese: "Yeah, now that was nasty." * Howard: "Ha-ha! Jack is getting beat up by a chick! Lucky guy... I'm touching myself..." Defeat of Elise * Howard: "Strip 'em and clip 'em! That's how you beat a bitch." * Kreese: "Are you talking about DeathWatch or your dating techniques?" * Howard: "Same difference." * Kreese: "Nice move Jack!" * Howard: "Yeah, I've never seen a guy get a chick's clothes off so fast." * Kreese: "And Jack wins." * Howard: "I think after getting a peek at Elise, we all win." * Kreese: *horny laughter* * Howard: "Shwoing... And she's out the window with her wings clipped! Bravo Jack! Did you see that? That was awesome!" * Kreese: "Oh yeah, Jack did a good job." Trivia * Elise is one of three bosses where you don't get to use the Wiimote during the finisher (The others are Von Twirlenkiller and Martin). * She is the only boss who exclusively fights in a defensive manner, as the rest of the bosses spend most of their time attacking Jack directly. * Her tattoos might be a reference to Shannon, the sole female member of the Four Devas, and a major antagonist from the stylish beat 'em-up, God Hand, which was developed by Clover Studios, which has now-current members of PlatinumGames among it's roster. ** Her finisher is also similar to a grapple attack used on female enemies in God Hand. * She is the only boss who is confirmed to be genuinely supernatural. * She is also the only boss who's death is never directly confirmed. * Judging by how she refers to Jack as a "child", she might be an immortal, and an incredibly old one at that. * Elise, together with Von Twirlenkiller and The Champion, is one of the final bosses of an area, where Jack has to traverse a level before the boss fight is triggered. ** Of these three bosses, her level is by far the shortest, as it consists of merely traversing a bridge. * Her design is a reference to vampires and succubi, continuing the Gothic horror theme of Mad Castle. * Her ability to manipulate bats, and her overall design (an attractive woman with demonic & vampiric traits) might be a reference to Morrigan from Darkstalkers. * Her design could be a reference to the antagonist Zera from the Spawn Comics. * Elise is the only boss in MadWorld who Kreese Kreely directly states to have lost against. * At the start of the battle, Elise won't attack until Jack closes in on her. * She shares her boss theme with RinRin. Gallery Elise_entering.png|Elise appearing before the fight Elise_PowerStruggle1.png|Elise initiating a Power Struggle Elise_PowerStruggle3.png|Elise successfully distracted Jack... Elise_PowerStruggle4.png|...and won the Power Struggle. Elise_PowerStruggle5.png|Jack won the Power Struggle. Elise_defeated1.png|Jack spanks Elise after he won the fight. Elise_defeated2.png|Jack spanked Elise a little too hard... Elise_defeated3.png|...and she flew through the glass window. References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Bosses Category:Mad Castle